<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La légende des énokiens: L'empire monde-Chapitre d'Arkhan by TheReconSentinel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391429">La légende des énokiens: L'empire monde-Chapitre d'Arkhan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReconSentinel/pseuds/TheReconSentinel'>TheReconSentinel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La légende des énokiens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Assassination Plot(s), Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Blood and Gore, British Empire, British Female Character, British Military, Civil War, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Historical References, Horror, Kings &amp; Queens, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic and Science, Monsters, Multi, Mystery, Occult, Organized Crime, Other, Politics, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Rituals, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Sexual Tension, Torture, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReconSentinel/pseuds/TheReconSentinel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Règne des Victoriens.<br/>Londres: Capitale de L’empire britannique, 1865.</p><p>Ce mois d'avril 1865 est un jour sombre pour l'Angleterre: la Grande reine Victoria, dirigeante d'un empire se propageant de l'Amérique du Nord jusqu'aux confins de l'extrême orient expira à l'âge de 60 ans et laisse à ses enfants un royaume en pleine transformation vers un nouvel âge d'or: la grande révolution industrielle.<br/>Cependant, le monde est en pleine métamorphose et l'empire est attaqué de toutes part : ses voisins européens, de puissants empires réclame des territoires, les grandes colonies tel que l'Inde et la Chine se rebelles, sont de moins en moins défendus par une armée impériale en pleine désuétude, sacrifiée au profil de la révolution industrielle, sociétale et du maintient d'un certains statu quo malgré le fait qu'elle ait suivie le chemin de l'évolution technologique. </p><p>Ce chapitre suit l'histoire d'Arkhan : scribe de terrain et assassin de rang médian bien qu'étant l'une des plus douée dans le domaine, une exploratrice envoyée par la hiérarchie énokienne vers l'Angleterre pour y découvrir les transformations de la capitale monde et l'affrontement de puissantes forces mystiques.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arkhan/Queen Catherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La légende des énokiens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La légende des énokiens: L'empire monde-Chapitre d'Arkhan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Règne des Victoriens, Capitale de L’empire, 1865.</p><p> </p><p>Un soleil caché par une brume très dense se leva sur la capitale impériale, sans pour autant la réveiller car la ville ne cessait jamais de fonctionner, un soleil qui n’arriverait jamais à parvenir vers les profondeurs.<br/>
Au sein de cet immense réseau d’égouts, dans les plus obscures profondeurs du réseau, se cache Arkhan.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Arrivée il y a 1 semaine dans la capitale et qui s’apprête à percer ses secrets.<br/>
Son repaire est protégé des intrus par la magie et donne un accès direct à un réseau de canalisations menant à la surface et aux niveaux supérieurs.<br/>
Elle prit connaissance du système de canalisation et s’est installée dans un endroit à l’écart de tout zone empruntable même par les plus déterminé des explorateurs.<br/>
Se nourrissant en volant, elle a souvent eu recourt au sabotage pour se procurer discrètement des réserves de nourritures sur les convois.                                                                                                                                                                                                    Ce lundi d’Avril, elle se prépare à sa première longue expédition à la surface :</p><p>La chaleur des profondeurs enveloppait le repaire d’Arkhan, cette dernière s’entrainait, nue, naviguant dans l’obscurité des conduits, des bruits fracassants de l’eau, des torrents d’eau dans les gouffres sur son chemin et des parasites qui grouillaient entre ses pieds sur un sol accidenté, dans la vulnérabilité la plus totale, en accord avec les épreuves draconiennes des assassins énokiens qui doivent avant tout être des corps avec de la chaire et du sang et non une armure les protégeant de tout.<br/>
Elle réussit à se guider grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés et aux bruits qu’elle apprise à connaitre et à situer dans l’espace.                                                                                                                                                                                                                       Après avoir traversé une corde tendue au-dessus d’un gouffre donnant sur un torrent.<br/>
Elle finit au bout de 3 heures de parcours de piste dans l’obscurité la plus complète à rejoindre son repère, les mains et les pieds maculés de sang qu’elle soigna à l’aide de pansements qu’elle apposa d’un sceau magique qui fit disparaitre ses blessures.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             Elle enfila ses vêtements puis revêtit son armure et son long manteau de tissu déchiré qui cachait les motifs de son armure puis elle se mit à genoux devant son masque, ses armes et son pendentif « Père et mère de toutes choses, puissiez-vous m’offrir force et sagesse, je servirais le grand dessein jusqu’à ce qu’il me rappelle. » elle rangea ses épées dans ses fourreaux, chargea ses lames dans ses gantelets de lancer, pris son équipement, enfila son pendentif et mis son masque sur le visage.<br/>
Elle se mise en route vers la surface par un conduit d’eau ascendant pour une expédition exceptionnelle à la surface : elle allait enfin découvrir les niveaux les plus riches de la ville desquelles elle n’avait jamais mis les pieds.<br/>
2 minutes plus tard, elle arriva au bout du conduit, protégée de la pression titanesque de l’eau par son armure.<br/>
Après quelques centaines de mètres, elle arriva au-dessus du « centre-ville » qui battait son plein déjà 30 minutes avant la première heure de pointe à 8 heures.<br/>
Les quelques soulards de la nuit passée étaient déjà en train de terminer leur soirée dans les cachots ou quelque part dans les conduits servant à jeter les cadavres anonymes.                                                                                                                 Les automates mécaniques s’affairaient à leurs taches : vendeurs dans les magasins, barmans, nettoyeurs ou gardes et les récupérateurs disparaissaient dans les conduits avec les automates détruits ou ce qu’il restait d’eux avant que les services de réparation ne viennent.<br/>
Les vendeurs de drogues se relayaient pour remplir à nouveau leurs manteaux de différents produits et continuer leur commerce et les ravitailleurs ayant réussi à conserver assez de matériel pour le vendre.<br/>
Elle navigua sur les toits à l’abri des regards avec pour seule compagnie, des pigeons des égouts.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             Elle se mise en route vers une vieille cheminée de recyclage vide qui donnait sur une bouche d’égout à la surface, elle se faufila et gagna le niveau 0, la surface de la zone la plus pauvre de la capitale.<br/>
Le jour était maussade, en tout cas plus que d’habitude  pour les préparations de la semaine de deuil national de la reine Victoria qui précédait la période de succession.                                                                                                                                                          Les bruits dans les grands centres de rassemblement s’étaient considérablement amenuis, signe que les autorités impériales ont déjà fait leur œuvre pour le faire respecter.<br/>
Le ciel commença à se couvrir et la pluie menaçait.<br/>
Arkhan se faufila vers un accès au toit et atteignis le sommet :<br/>
La tentaculaire zone industrielle et populaire se dessinait sous ses yeux et s’étendaient vers l’horizon avec des cheminées fumantes presque tous les 100 mètres.<br/>
De l’autre côté, se dessinait la « belle Londres », celle des bourgeois des classes moyennes et aisées séparés du reste de la population par de nombreux checkpoints sous garde militaire sur une étendue de 500 mètres.<br/>
Elle pouvait compter sur les nombreux dirigeables de surveillance et de transport de marchandise qui passaient par le secteur, elle avait prévu depuis son arrivée de se rendre dans les autres niveaux.                                                                                                                                  Elle se rendit au sommet du plus haut bâtiment du niveau 0 aux alentours qu’était l’usine chimique du coin.  Un dirigeable militaire atteignit la zone, elle lança son grapin vers les moteurs inférieurs et se hissa jusqu’à ces derniers.                                                                       Elle s’accrocha sur les tuyaux des moteurs et se laissa naviguer vers le niveau 2, la ville se révéla à elle :<br/>
Grande et en perpétuelle construction, les véhicules volants envahissaient le ciel de Londres, aussi nombreux que les oiseaux, mais ce jour-là, ils n’étaient là que pour une seule chose : sécuriser les cieux en vue de l’enterrement de la grande reine Victoria.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Elle arriva au bout de 20 minutes aux abords de Westminster, elle se laissa tomber sur une grande tour de l’Imperial collège de Londres, elle vit une grande foule séparée en 2 par une grande route dégagée et sécurisé par les forces armées impériales.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        La foule était étonnamment très silencieuse, et ce alors que tout Londres était dehors pour pleurer la mort de la grande reine. La pluie éclata avec force et commença à recouvrir la grande ville.<br/>
Elle observa au loin, l’immense et impressionnante procession funéraire, elle se mit à l’abri derrière le grand observatoire du collège.                                                                                                                                                                              Au bout de 1 heure, la procession traversa son niveau : le groupe de tête était composé d’un régiment de la garde royale impériale en chevaux et suivit de près par les enfants de la reine, tous installé sur un grand char traditionnel qui suit l’élément principal du cortège : le lit funéraire richement décoré d’or, de satin et recouvert de pétales de roses rouges flamboyantes : la fleur préférée de la grande reine.<br/>
Ces derniers était suivit de près par les membres de la famille plus éloignés (Cousins, oncles, tantes) et d’autres chars ou étaient installés les ministres du gouvernement actuel et de nombreux nobles de l’empire britannique : les personnalités d’importance de tous le royaume était présent pour assister aux obsèques.<br/>
Arkhan observa le cortège continuer lentement vers la cathédrale de Westminster Abbey pour que la reine y reçoive les sacrements officiels avant d’y être enterrée.                                                                                                                                                                       La jeune assassin restait béate devant le cortège : de tel fastes n’étaient pas au niveau de ce qu’elle avait vu dans la citée ancienne d’Enokie mais restaient très impressionnantes et il y avait beaucoup plus de monde et de moyens investits.                                                                                  Elle sortit de sa planque et se redirigea vers la tour, elle décida de s’infiltrer par une rue déserte adjacente au collège et repéra rapidement une bouche d’égout sur la route.                                                                                                                 Elle s’engouffra par l’entrée et atterrit dans un tunnel très lisse et bien construit, à mille lieux des égouts du niveau 0.                                                                                                                                                                                                   Elle entendit des bruits de pas et des mouvements mécaniques très proche d’elle, elle se hissa vers le plafond et s’accrocha aux immenses arches de métal et de briques qui soutenaient le plafond, elle vit une patrouille des forces de sécurités impériales accompagné d’un automate armé de mitrailleuses. Ces derniers se plaignaient grassement de leur situation :<br/>
« Qu’est-ce que nous foutons ici Bratt ? On se traine les pieds dans les souterrains à sentir la pisse et la merde tandis que le reste de la compagnie se charge de sécuriser le pont de Westminster et se chopera probablement une promotion …on est les traines cul du 7ème régiment ! »                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Son camarade lui donna un coup d’épaule et lui murmura : « Chuut t’est fou ?! Tu ne sais pas que les automates sont équipés de nouveaux enregistreurs audios phoniques ?! On à la chance de servir dans le premier secteur alors ferme là et fais ton job !»                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Le soldat se retourna vers l’automate et cria : « J’EMMERDE LE CAPITAINE SWANSON !!! »                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    « Veillez répéter votre demande, première classe Parker. » parla l’automate avec une voix masculine légèrement frisée.                                                                                                                                                                                                  Arkhan soupira devant cette mauvaise pièce de théâtre, son camarade le repris : « Putain mais t’est déglingué ou quoi ?! avec tout l’echo qui se répand, toutes les autres patrouillent vont se ramener en moins de 2 minutes ! », Parker eu un rire soudain : « HA ! Qu’ils viennent ! S’ils me cherchent des emmerdes, j’irai dire à mon père de soutenir leur mutation pour le niveau 0 ! » Bratt restait insistant : « Ton daron ne pourra pas nous couvrir longtemps, garde ta salive et cesse de t’attirer tous les projecteurs. La merde que tu t’attires, je me la ramasse à la pelle ! »                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 « Je nettoie toujours derrière mon pote, cesse de chialer…on a encore 2 kilomètres à faire. »<br/>
« C’est ça…au moins on a les pied plus au sec que ceux du dessus…apparemment sa coule à flot. », Parker lui répondit avec ironie : « Bah alors, de quoi on se plaint ? » les soldats disparurent au tour d’un croisement.                                                                                                  Arkhan reposa pied à terre et se précipita vers la sortie des égouts, elle ouvrit la sortie menant à la tamise : elle plongea dans l’eau de la tamise et continua de nager sous l’eau, elle sortit vers la surface.</p><p>L’eau de cette partie du fleuve était presque clair comme de l’eau de roche, notamment à l’aide des nombreuses technologies de purification installés un peu partout autour des quartiers riches, cependant la pluie battante qui chutait et le ciel nuageux troublaient la visibilité de l’eau mais cela ne posait aucun problème pour Arkhan qui se dirigeait sans encombre sous l’eau.                                                                                                                                                   Elle observa une faune grouillante au sein de la rivière, une zone préservée du reste des niveau inférieurs, l’eau avait par ailleurs, un effet très étrangement agréable sur elle : l’eau étant considéré comme un élément sacré en Enokie, un élément produit par la source naturelle de l’oasis qui repose sur le météore, d’où émane le pouvoir des Enokiens.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Au bout de 10 minutes, elle arriva à l’autre rive et trouva une autre entrée scellée qu’elle força pour de nouveau s’introduire dans le système des égouts.<br/>
Elle se faufila entre les murs, en suivant la route qui semblait mener au plus proche de l’abbaye de Westminster.                                                                                                                                       Au détour d’une intersection, elle entendit des voix étouffées du chemin qu’elle était sur le point d’emprunter, elle se cacha dans le canal de déversement d’eau qui se situait en dessous du niveau médian utilisé pour la progression des patrouilles et les maintenances sur le réseau électrique.<br/>
Elle continua d’avancer vers la source des voix jusqu’à se retrouver juste en dessous d’une autre patrouille impériale.<br/>
« Equipe 4, ici équipe 3, première classe Parkley et Marlow, on est en place au niveau de l’intersection du secteur 7, on a des câbles de courant sectionnés ici…intrusion possible, à vous. »                                                                                                                                                                        Un petit instant de silence passa, le soldat répéta sa demande, toujours rien….<br/>
« Merde. Tout est censé rouler des mécaniques ce jour-là…Marlow, c’est pareil de ton côté ? », son coéquipier acquiesça « La même, j’ai des grésillements dans mon communicateur…quelqu’un devrait aller à la station de communication la plus proche. »<br/>
« Bonne idée, vas-y, je reste ici avec la sentinelle. »<br/>
A ce moment, Arkhan entendit d’autres pas s’approcher de la position.<br/>
« Halte là ! identifiez-vous ! » cria la première sentinelle, elle entendit de loin l’autre patrouille lui répondre : « Caporal Jenny Perkins et première classe Connelly, équipe 6 du secteur 5, on vient en assistance pour le problème technique mentionné. »<br/>
« Ah ! Bonne nouvelle, vous nous épargnez 150 mètres de marche. », les soldats arrivèrent à leur niveau : « Vous pensez à quoi ? » demanda le Caporal Jenny.<br/>
« Sabotage, très probablement. On devrait donner l’alerte. » estima Parkley.<br/>
« C’est quoi ce problème avec les communicateurs ? Vous avez le même ? »<br/>
La première classe Conelly répondit : « Non...pourquoi ? c’est probablement la pluie, parait -il qu’il y a de fort orages au-dessus. »<br/>
Le caporal pris son communicateur : « Ici équipe 6, on est arrivé on niveau de l’intersection du secteur 7, en attente de confirmation. », la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :<br/>
« Reçu, procédez comme prévu. »<br/>
« Attendez…comment ça « comme prévu » ? Vous avez été assigné à une tache ici ? »<br/>
Le caporal Jenny répondit : « Exact. », elle sortit un pistolet équipé d’un atténuateur de son de son holster et la pointa vers la tête du soldat Parkley puis pressa la gâchette, il s’écroula au sol.                                                                                                                                                                   Son coéquipier fut immobilisé par Conelly, Arkhan entendit une voix comme étouffé par strangulation, Marlow tomba à son tour à terre, la gorge tranchée.<br/>
L’automate poussa un bruit de grésillement très intense puis s’éteignit, le caporal Jenny venait de l’immobiliser avec un bâton électrique d’un coup dans les circuits.<br/>
« On se dépêche. », les deux soldats fouillèrent puis jetèrent les cadavres en contrebas. La jeune Enokienne se trouva nez à nez avec les cadavres des soldats.<br/>
« Passe-moi les câbles et la pince. », les deux saboteurs se mirent à installer un dispositif au niveau des poutres de soutient de la structure : « Fais gaffe Conelly ! C’est très instable comme mélange ! », « ils auraient dû nous filler la notice…on s’est trimballé avec des sachets entiers d’explosifs instables jusqu'ici, ça a intérêt à valoir le coup. »<br/>
Le caporal Jenny lui répondit : « Ça en vaut le coup mon frère : aujourd’hui, le règne de la couronne britannique s’achève pour de bon. »<br/>
« Dans combien de temps nos hommes auront forcé le passage des souterrains ? »<br/>
« C’est imminent, mais on est appelé ailleurs. Reste calme mon frère, tu pourras tuer autant de soldats impériaux que tu voudras. »<br/>
« Sic semper tyrannis ma sœur. » , « Sic semper tyrannis mon frère. ».<br/>
Les deux saboteurs achevèrent leur œuvre et s’éloignèrent, Arkhan continua son chemin, son objectif était proche.<br/>
Après 10 minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin à l’entrée souterraine de la cathédrale depuis les égouts, elle vit des soldats en poste devant l’entrée souterraine avec des renforts d’automates mécaniques armés.<br/>
Arkhan savait qu’elle ne pourrait passer sans affronter la patrouille : 6 soldats armés ainsi que 2 automates de combat.<br/>
Elle chargea ses lames de lancer dans son gantelet et s’apprêta à engager le combat, mais elle fut interrompue au dernier moment :<br/>
« Halte là ! Aucune patrouille ne passe dans le secteur ! On a ordre de tirer à vue sur tous ceux qui franchissent la limite ! », les soldats pointaient leur fusil vers la direction apposé à Arkhan, elle observa à l’abri derrière un pilier :                                                                                              «Hé !  Du calme ! Ordre du Colonel Marlton, on doit ratisser la zone à la recherche de potentiels intrus. Code d’accès Crimson hearth ! »<br/>
Les soldats de garde baissèrent leur armes, l’officier en charge fit signe à ses hommes de les laisser passer :<br/>
« Chef ! Vous connaissez les directives ? on ne laisse passer personne, cela vaut aussi pour les ordres du colonel. », l’officier affirma avec autorité :<br/>
« Il suffit ! Le mot de passe est correct, laissez-les passer ! », un autre soldat de garde intervint :<br/>
« On a ordre de vérifier les matricules, mettez-vous en rangée et passez les uns après les autres ! Activation du protocole de contrôle ! » Les automates vinrent se placer à l’entrée et braquèrent la patrouille de 4 soldats en approche.                                                                                                                                                                           Les soldats sortirent leurs matricules un à un, l’automate scanna un a un les matricules tandis que le second restait en sentinelle, soudainement, il poussa un bruit d’alerte.<br/>
« Erreur matricule. Erreur matricule. Intrusion probable. »<br/>
L’officier sortit son arme et la pointa vers la patrouille : « on ne bouge pas ! », les autres soldats pointèrent les fusils vers les membres de la patrouille, l’officier sortit soudainement une télécommande de sa poche et pressa un bouton, les automates soudainement se retournèrent vers les soldats de garde : « Intrus détectés, protocole d’immobilisation activé. », il firent feu avec des armes incapacitantes non létales, l’officier pris le soldat à côté de lui comme bouclier humain et sortit son arme pour tirer au silencieux sur les deux soldats devant lui.<br/>
Les soldats de gardes furent rapidement neutralisés, la patrouille s’avança vers l’officier de garde : « La prochaine fois, fais-en sorte que ces machines soient assez bien recalibrés pour ne détecter aucun faux matricule, connard. », L’officier rangea son arme dans sa veste :<br/>
« Ce n’est pas ce qu’on m’a décrit quand on m’a filé la notice de ce gadget. Pas d’inquiétude, les tunnels son sécurisés, personne n’a entendu ça. »<br/>
Ils déplacèrent les corps pour les cacher derrière les barricades : « Bougez-vous, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer ! Les autres équipes sont déjà en place et les charges sont placés. »<br/>
L’officier utilisa sa carte d’accès et l’inséra dans la fente de la porte sécurisé, elle s’ouvrit et laissa apparaitre un autre membre de la sécurité impériale : « On avait dit « en douceur », qu’est ce qui a foiré ?! », l’officier lui plaqua la télécommande sur le torse : « Dit ça à note « généreux donateur ». », le reste de l’équipe s’engouffra dans l’entrée en portant de gros sac de cuir sur le dos, 3 autres soldats restèrent en place sur le poste de garde : « Protocole de garde activé, tirer à vue, force létale. » s’adressa l’officier aux automates, ses camarades le saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, il ferma la porte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ceci est mon premier essai sur mon univers personnel crée de toute pièces , il se peut que des détails soient ajoutés au fil des relecture mais la ligne directrice restera la même. Il convient cependant de préciser deux trois choses pour ceux qui désirent aller plus loin dans l'analyse si tenté que cela puisse intéresser quelqu'un...sait on jamais...<br/>Je tient aussi à préciser que cette œuvre sera à certains moments, malgré l'avertissement des tags, EXPLICITEMENT violent et gore, sexuellement explicite et sans filtre voir blasphématoire sans pour autant être vulgaire façon "gamin" ou en mode "yolo" arrivant comme un cheveux sur la soupe : ce n'est pas choquer pour choquer mais pour servir l'histoire, la personnalité des personnages et leur évolution : pour bâtir les fondations de l'histoire et des personnages et amèneront à des événements ayant des répercutions sur l'histoire mais vous aurez compris l'idée: âmes sensibles et team premier degré s'abstenir absolument.<br/>Cette note s'adresse en particulier à ceux qui sont intéressé par le fait d'aller plus loin que la lecture que je qualifierais de "linéaire" ou "couloir" concernant une œuvre écrite : vous avez des événements décrits qui se suivent, des retours dans le temps, des personnages qui évoluent, meurent, trouvent l'amour, souffrent...cependant vous ne vous attendez surement pas que l'auteur dédie des dizaines de paragraphes de manière didactique sur l'univers en soit, coutumes et autres (du moins je le pense ainsi) et vous auriez raison.<br/>Je suis tout autant quelqu'un qui aime raconter une histoire que de révéler sa structure de manière à laisser des repères à ceux qui seraient peut être un peu perdu face au nombre de sujets abordés ou simplement apporter du grain à moudre à tous ceux qui seraient potentiellement intéressés par un univers fictionnel qui, sans me jeter des fleurs, sera ultra dense et riche en détails (Après, si cela est réussi ou non, je vous laisse juger). </p><p>Concernant ces fameux chapitres sur le développement de l'histoire: </p><p>Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de lire les chapitres bonus spécialement crées pour développer l'univers : chaque chapitre/histoire se suit sans pour autant avoir besoin de savoir tous les tenants et aboutissants, le pourquoi du comment etc...<br/>Cela reste du développement supplémentaire qui met les bases de l'univers et contient évidement de nombreux spoils (directs ou indirect en fonction du chapitre mais pour ceux qui veulent se laisser porter par l'histoire et se laisser surprendre, je déconseille).<br/>Enfin bref, bonne lecture !<br/>Ps: n'hésitez pas à me donner conseil  pour m'améliorer dans l'écriture, je part du principe que malgré mes nombreux retours et corrections de la forme du texte du mieux que je le peux, je suis débutant dans ce domaine alors quiconque aura la gentillesse de m'apporter conseil et autres pour m'améliorer sont les bienvenus.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>